fairy_one_piece_tail_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arcs
Fairy One Piece Tail's Manga and Anime are broken into several story arcs. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and the chapters and episodes they comprise. Please note that most of the following arc names may not be canon. ".''" :—About the Story Arcs. Zerø Arc * Arc Name= Zerø Arc * Arc Info= The untold story of the past creation of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail. Follow Mavis Vermilion and her friends' journey into what started it all—from war to new adventures to heartbreak—revealing a dark past with an eye towards a brighter future. * Manga Volumes= 1-2 * Total Chapters= 10 * Anime Volumes= 1 * Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 001. The Fairies in My Heart * 002. The Truth Game * 003. The Night They Set Out * 004. Dancing with Blades * 005. Moonlit Lake * 006. Blue Skull * 007. Black Wizard Mavis * 008. Is Magnolia Burning Down? * 009. Treasure * 010. Law * 011. That Which Vanishes * 012. Zera * 013. Eternal Adventures Episodes * ???. Fairies in Your Heart * ???. The Beginning of the Adventure * ???. Treasure Hunt * ???. Dances with Blades * ???. A Moonlit Lake * ???. Blue Skull * ???. The One Who Teaches Magic * ???. Treasure * ???. Law * ???. An Eternal Adventure Macao Dawn Arc * Arc Name= Macao Dawn Arc * Arc Info= Influenced by his father, Luffy starts his journey to become the king of the Pirates. At the beginning of his journey, he meets a girl named Lucy, A Celestial Mage who wants to be a member of Fairy Tail, her older brother Billy, and a boy named Coby who wants to become a Navy officer. During the way, the meet Fairy Tail's members and one of Luffy's adopted brothers Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a certain "Salamander". After Natsu and Happy save Lucy from some trouble, the four return to the guild where Lucy becomes a new member, before they take the task of searching for a disappeared member, Macao. After rescuing Macao, Luffy, Lucy, Coby, Happy, and Luffy reach Shell Town where they meet corrupt Navy captain Axe-Hand Morgan and the bounty hunter Zolo Roronoa. * Manga Volumes= 1-2 * Total Chapters= 10 * Anime Volumes= 1 * Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 001. Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure * 002. They Call Him "Straw Hat" Luffy * 003. The Fairy's Tail * 004. The Master Appears * 005. Fire Dragons, Monkeys, and Cows * 006. Enter Zolo: Pirate Hunter * 007. The Great Captain Morgan * 008. The King of the Pirates and the Master Swordsman * 009. Number One * 010. Friends Episodes * 001. I'm Luffy! I’m Gonna Be King of the Pirates! * 001. The Fairy Tail * 002. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull * 003. Enter the Great Swordsman! Zolo Roronoa: Pirate Hunter * 004. An Unlikely Pair: The Wizard, The Pirate & The Pirate Hunter versus Morgan Daybreak Arc * Arc Name= Daybreak Arc * Arc Info= Natsu talks Lucy into forming a team with him, and together they take their first mission together which has very high pay, but a very high risk as well... * Manga Volumes= 2 * Total Chapters= 6 * Anime Volumes= 2 * Total Episodes= 3 Chapters * 011. The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor * 012. Daybreak * 013. Invade!! The Everlue Mansion * 014. The Wizard's Weakness * 015. Lucy vs. Duke Everlue * 016. Dear Kaby Episodes * 006. Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion * 007. Dear Kaby * 008. Luffy's Past! Enter The Passing Of The Hat Orange Town Arc * Arc Name= Orange Town Arc * Arc Info= Lucy, Luffy, Happy, Lucy, Billy, Natsu and Zolo arrive at Orange Town where they meet a thief named Nami, who hates pirates. The seven make an unlikely team, fighting to free the town from the rule of Buggy the Clown. * Manga Volumes= 2-3 * Total Chapters= 14 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 017. Nami * 018. Femme Fatale * 019. Incident at the Tavern * 020. Flight * 021. Dog * 022. Treasure * 023. Reckless * 024. Gong * 025. Versus Buggy's Crew * 026. High Level, Low Level * 027. The Pirate Buggy the Clown * 028. Curséd Fruit * 029. The Way of the Thief * 030. Townies Episodes * 009. A Terrifying Mysterious Power! The Circus Comes To Town * 010. Desperate Situation! The Beast Breaker * 011. Epic Showdown! The Desperate Duel * 012. Who is the Victor? Who Gets the Last Laugh? Lullaby Arc * Arc Name= Lullaby Arc * Arc Info= After Nami forms a partnership with the two as their navigator, Erza returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Luffy, Natsu, Zolo and Gray to help her investigate Eisenwald, a Dark Guild banned by the Magic Council that's up to no good. Nami, Lucy, Billy and Happy also join in on the chaos. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 5 Chapters * 031. The Armored Wizard * 032. Natsu On The Train * 033. Spell Song * 034. Death Laughs Twice * 035. Titania * 036. Fairies and Pirates in the Wind * 037. Capture Kageyama!! * 038. The Virgin Magic * 039. Fire and Wind * 040. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! * 041. To Live Strong * 042. The Most Powerful Team!!! Episodes * 013. The Wizard in Armor * 014. Fairies and Pirates in the Wind * 015. Flame and Wind * 016. The Strongest Team * 017. Natsu Devours a Village Syrup Village Arc * Arc Name= Syrup Village Arc * Arc Info= On the way back to Magnolia Town, Luffy decided that he, Makarov, Zolo, Natsu, Nami, Happy, Lucy, and Gray should make stop to a village and search for a ship to use. There, they encounter a chronic liar named Usopp. When a devious plot is revealed, Usopp's courage is put to the test and the Straw Hat Pirates with the five members of Fairy Tail have to prepare for a battle with the Black Cat Pirates. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 20 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 9 Chapters * 043. The Dread Captain Usopp * 044. The Lie Rejecter * 045. Lies * 046. Captain Kuro's Plan * 047. True Lies * 048. Crescent Moon * 049. Uphill Battle * 050. Backfire * 051. Truth * 052. Cruel Fortune * 053. The Creeping Cat * 054. A Humble Servant * 055. The Steep Slope * 056. After Them!! * 057. "Captain Kuro, Of The Thousand Plans" * 058. Pirate Crew * 059. For Whom the Bell Tolls * 060. Usopp's Pirate Crew * 061. To Magnolia Town * 062. Natsu vs. Erza * 063. Crime and Punishment Episodes * 019. The Honorable Liar? The Teller of Tales * 023. The Weirdest Guy Ever! The Bluff & The Bluffer * 021. Expose the Plot! The Butler Is a Pirate! * 022. Clash with the Black Cat Pirates! The Great War Battle at the Shore on the Slope! * 023. The Terrifying Duo! Good Pirates vs. Bad Pirates * 024. Luffy's Back in Action! The Purr-fect plan * 025. Protect Kaya! The Long Arm of the Claw * 026. Anger Explosion! Kuro vs. Luffy! The Cat's Ninth Life * 027. Natsu vs. Erza Galuna Island Arc * Arc Name= Galuna Island Arc * Arc Info= After Usopp joins the Straw Hat crew as a sniper, Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job without permission, and drag Luffy, Lucy, Billy, Usopp and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. There they meet one of Gray's old friends, who is trying to release a powerful sealed demon with the help of his team. Gray's past is revealed... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 23 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 8 Chapters * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. Episodes * 028. The Cursed Island! * 029. Moon Drip * 030. Natsu vs. Yuka the Wave User * 031. Just Do Whatever!! * 032. Eternal Magic * 033. The Final Showdown on Galuna Island * 034. Burst * 035. Reach the Sky Above Baratie Arc * Arc Name= Baratie Arc * Arc Info= The Straw Hat Pirates, Natsu, Lucy, Billy , Happy, Gray and Erza return from Galuna Island only to wound up stopping at a sea restaurant known as the Baratie, in search of a cook for their ship. However, the restaurant is attacked by the powerful Don Krieg, who has returned from the regions of the Grand Line Region and wants to use the Baratie as a vessel to go back. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 28 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 15 Chapters * 087. Strange Creatures * 88. * 89. * 90. * 91. * 92. * 93. * 94. * 95. * 96. * 97. * 98. * 99. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. Episodes * 036. You're the Weird Creature! The Scrub in the Shrub * 037. The Three-Sword Style's Past! Zolo's Pledge * 038. Famous Cook! King of the Busboys * 039. Unwelcome Customer! Respecting Sanji * 040. The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Recipe for Disaster * 041. Protect Baratie! The Red Footed Pirate * 042. "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk! The Better Swordsman * 043. The Deadly Foot Technique Bursts Forth! Pearl Jam * 044. Zeff and Sanji's Dream! Stranded * 045. Cool-headed, Cold-hearted Demon! Here We Go A Ghin * 046. I Won't Die! Krieg Blitz * 047. The Conclusion of the Deadly Battle! The Crack of Don * 048. Set Sail! New Crew * 049. Changeling * 050. Natsu and the Dragon Egg Phantom Lord Arc * Arc Name= Phantom Lord Arc * Arc Info= With Sanji from the Baratie joining the Straw Hat crew, they came back to Magnolia Town to find that their guild headquarters in ruins thanks to a rival guild known as Phantom Lord. A few more vile actions committed by one of Phantom Lord's members leads to a full-blown war between the two guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 20 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 9 Chapters * 115. Phantom Lord * 116. Human Law * 117. The Moon Can Be Hidden by Clouds; Flowers Can Be Scattered by the Wind * 118. Lucy Heartfilia * 119. Vanity * 120. 15 Minutes * 121. The Heat of Battle * 122. Phantom MkII * 123. So No One Sees the Tears * 124. A Flower Blooms in the Rain * 125. Fair-Weather Charm * 126. There is Always Someone Better * 127. Inspire * 128. Wings of Fire * 129. The Two Dragon Slayers * 130. When the Fairy Fell * 131. Now We're Even * 132. The Best Guild * 133. Fairy Law * 134. Like-Minded Episodes * 051. The Phantom Lord * 052. Lucy Heartfilia * 053. 15 Minutes * 054. To Keep From Seeing Those Tears * 055. A Flower Blooms in the Rain * 056. Wings of Flame * 057. The Two Dragon Slayers * 058. Fairy Law * 059. Where is It? Merry Go Has Gone Missing Arlong Park Arc *Arc Name= Arlong Park Arc *Arc Info= After finding out Nami had stolen the ship during the fight with the Phantom Lord, the Straw Hat Pirates, Natsu, Billy, Happy, Gray, and Erza follow after her to an island under the control of the mermen pirate Arlong. Nami reveals that she is a member of the Arlong Pirates and simply helped the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu so she could take their gold later. But why would she follow a man like Arlong? *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 28 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 15 Chapters * 135. Arlong Park * 136. The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man * 137. Lords of All Creation * 138. Proper Living * 139. Monsters of the Grand Line Region * 140. Business * 141. Of Maps and Mermen * 142. Sleep * 143. The First Step Toward a Dream * 144. Bell-mère * 145. To Live * 146. A Thief is a Thief * 147. Tears * 148. OK, Let's STAND UP! * 149. Luffy in Black * 150. Zombie * 151. Three Swords vs. Six * 152. Heroism vs. Merman Cruelty * 153. It's All Over!! * 154. Die!!! * 155. Trade-off * 156. What Can You Do? * 157. DARTS * 158. Happiness * 159. Going Down * 160. The Other Villain * 161. Spin, Pinwheel * 162. My Decision Episodes * 060. The Worst Man from the Seas! The Mermen * 061. Witch of Coco Village! The Thief With a Heart of Gold * 062. The Marked Marksman When Are We Going to Make Landfall?! * 063. Everyone's Gathered! It Takes A Thief * 064. Untold Past! The Belle of the Brawl * 065. Survive! Mother Bellemere and Nami's Bond! * 066. Luffy Rises! You Dirty Rat! * 067. Luffy's in Big Trouble! War of the Species * 068. Luffy Submerged! Zolo vs. Hatchan the Octopus! * 069. Proud Warriors! Arms Against Arms * 070. Luffy at Full Power! The Comeback Kid * 071. Explosion! Merman Arlong's Fierce Assault From the Sea! * 072. End of the Mermen Empire! Nami's My Friend * 073. Setting Out with a Smile! Farewell, Hometown Coco Village! * 074. My Resolve! Wanted! Buggy Side Story *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= 6 *Total Chapters= 28 installments + 2 bonus *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 2 Chapters Episodes * 075. Chase Straw Hat! Little Buggy's Big Adventure! * 076. The Wait is Over! The Return of Captain Buggy! Roguetown Arc * Arc Name= Roguetown Arc * Arc Info= After Nami officially joins, The Straw Hats, Natsu, Billy, Gray, Happy, and Erza returns to Magnolia Town to finally head to Lucy's house, only to find that she's not there and was heading back to her home, in Roguetown, the place where Roger D. Gol was both born and executed. Not only will they have to deal with a powerful Navy captain, but also previous enemies looking for revenge. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 6 * Anime Volumes= 7 * Total Episodes= Chapters * 075. Goodbye * 076. The Meanest Man in the World * 077. Kitetsu III * 078. Dark Clouds * 079. Luffy Died * 080. The Legend Begins Episodes * 077. The Town of the Beginning and the End! Landfall at Roguetown * 078. Switched Blades! Zolo's New Swords and the Woman Sergeant! * 079. Usopp vs. Daddy the Parent! Showdown at High! * 080. Firey Cooking Battle Sizzles? Sanji vs. The Beautiful Chef * 081. Buggy's Back for Revenge! The Man who Smiles on the Execution Platform! * 082. Curséd Fruit Power Showdown! "Straw Hat" Luffy vs. "Smoke Hunter" Chaser Loke Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= In the aftermath of returning from their trip in Rougetown, Loke's past slowly surfaces... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 081. Next Generation * 082. Frederick and Yanderica * 083. A Night in Impatiens * 084. The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky * 085. Year 781 • Blue Pegasus * 086. Celestial Spirit King Episodes * 083. Next Generation * 084. The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky * 084. Celestial Spirit King Warship Island Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= The Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu attempt to help a mysterious girl named Apis and a "Thousand Year Dragon" named Grandpa Ryu, while combating the nefarious Eric and the Navy after the dragon. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 086. Precursor To A New Adventure! Apis, A Mysterious Girl * 087. Miraculous Creature! Apis' Secret and The Legendary Island! * 088. Eric Attacks! Great Escape From Warship Island! * 089. A Solitary Island in the Distant Sea! The Legendary Lost Island! * 090. Showdown in the Ruins! Tense Zolo vs. Eric! * 091. Luffy, Completely Surrounded! Commodore Nelson's Secret Strategy! * 092. Through the Sky They Soar! The 1000 Legend Lives Again! * 093. An Angry Showdown! Tower of Heaven Arc * Arc Name= Tower of Heaven Arc * Arc Info= Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail's strongest team, taking Erza with them to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandez, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 087. Dream of a Butterfly * 088. The Tower of Heaven * 089. Jellal * 090. Heaven Over There * 091. Siegrain's Decision * 092. Joan of Arc * 093. The Voice in the Darkness * 094. Howling at the Moon * 095. Find the Way * 096. Natsu-Cat Fight!! * 097. Heaven's Game * 098. Rock of Succubus * 099. Lucy vs. Juvia * 100. Natsu Becomes a Meal * 101. Armor Around a Heart * 102. Ikaruga * 103. One Woman! The Decisive outfit * 104. Destiny * 105. Pray to the Sacred Light * 106. One Person * 107. Sleeping Beauty Warrior * 108. Meteor * 109. A Life as a Shield * 110. Dragon Force * 111. Titania Falls * 112. To Tomorrow! * 113. Rage Within the Red Earth * 114. Walk Strong Episodes * 094. Tower of Heaven * 095. Jellal * 096. Voice in the Darkness * 097. Heaven's Game * 098. Heart's Armor * 099. DESTINY * 100. A Prayer Under the Holy Light * 101. Titania Falls Reverse Mountain Arc * Arc Name= Reverse Mountain Arc * Arc Info= The group members return home through a short cut after the harrowing ordeal within the Tower of Heaven, but they encounter an obstacle as soon as they get in: a giant whale swallows the entire ship! * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 115. Reverse Mountain * 116. Now, Down The Mountain * 117. The Whale * 118. Cape Promise * 119. Grand Compass Episodes * 102. Fantastic Voyage! Cross the Red Line! * 103. The First Line of Defense! The Giant Whale Laboon Appears! * 104. A Promise Between Men! Luffy and the Whale Vow to Meet Again! Fighting Festival Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= the whole gropus (Team Natsu and Straw Hat Pirates) finally returns home and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. But this new pleasant surprise is cut short when Laxus and his team start an inter-guild battle within Fairy Tail itself so that Laxus can become the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov and Laxus's past comes into view... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 26 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 8 Chapters * 120. Home * 121. Best Friend * 122. That Man, Laxus * 123. The Harvest Festival * 124. The Battle of Fairy Tail * 125. Go-cheen * 126. Friendly Fire for Friendship's Sake * 127. Resign * 128. Four Members Remaining * 129. Bombing Runs and Sword Dances * 130. Thunder Palace * 131. Love Breaks Down Walls * 132. Regulus (The Light of the Lion) * 133. Cana vs. Juvia * 134. Satan's Halo * 135. Gentle Words * 136. Attack! The Great Kardia Cathedral * 137. Mystogan * 138. My Chance To Take The Top Seat, Right? * 139. The Lonely Thunder Clap * 140. Double Dragon * 141. Triple Dragon * 142. Face of a Devil, Heart of an Angel * 126. Stand up!!!! * 127. Sacrifice for Justice * 128. Fantasia Episodes * 105. HOME * 156. Battle of Fairy Tail * 157. Defeat Your Friends, To Save Your Friends * 158. Thunder Palace * 159. Satan's Descent * 160. Clash at Kardia Cathedral * 161. Triple Dragon * 162. Fantasia Misty Peak Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= Learning from the clues left behind by the mysterious Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu go to Misty Peak, where the townspeople immediately start a party to celebrate their arrival. But there is more to this town than there appears... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 9 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 129. The Town of Welcome * 130. Moonlight and Tombstones * 131. 100 Bounty Hunters * 132. A Question of Duty * 133. The Night Isn't Over * 134. The Secret Criminal Organization * 135. A Mysterious Man vs. Mr. 0 * 136. It's All Right!!! * 137. The Course Episodes * 163. A Town that Welcomes Pirates and Wizards! Setting Foot on Misty Peak! * 164. Explosion! The Three-Sword Style! Zolo vs. Baroque Works! * 165. All-out Battle! A Mysterious Grand Duel! * 166. Escape From Misty Peak! Set Sail and Deliver Princess Vivi! Coby/Helmeppo Side Story * Arc Name= * Arc Info= Follows Coby and Helmeppo's trials and tribulations as Chore Boys in the Navy after the incident involving Helmeppo's father, and how they are taken in by Vice-Admiral Garp. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 167. Try Hard, Coby! Coby and Helmeppo’s Struggles in the Navy! * 168. Coby and Helmeppo’s Resolve! Vice-Admiral Garp’s Parental Affection Little Garden Arc * Arc Name= Little Garden Arc * Arc Info= On their mission to bring Princess Vivi to Alabasta, the Straw Hats and Team Natsu land at Little Garden, which is actually a huge island that is still stuck in the prehistoric era. However, there are more than dinosaurs on this island, as the crew soon finds out when they encounter two giants that have been locked in combat for over 100 years and four high-ranking Baroque Works members. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 15 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 8 Chapters * 139. Little Garden of Adventure * 139. Big * 140. Dorry and Broggy * 141. Someone's Out There * 142. Deadly Improvisation * 143. The Red Ogre Weeps * 144. I Knew * 145. A Dead Body is Useless * 146. Luffy vs. Mr. 3 * 147. The Tea is Good * 148. Candle Champion * 149. Instinct * 150. Transponder Snail * 151. Pirate Pride * 152. Straight Ahead!!! Episodes * 169. An Ancient Island! The Shadow Hiding in Little Garden! * 170. Huge Duel! The Giants Dorry and Broggy! * 171. Luffy Gets Angry! A Dirty Trick Violates the Sacred Duel! * 172. Broggy’s Bitter Tears of Victory! The Conclusion of Elbaph! * 173. The Devilish Candle! Tears of Regret and Anger! * 174. A Hex on Luffy! Colors Trap! * 175. Time to Fight Back! Usopp's Quick Thinking and Fire Star! * 176. Farewell Giant Island! Head for Alabasta! Drum Island Arc * Arc Name= Drum Island Arc * Arc Info= When Nami catches a fatal illness, the crew is forced to stop at Drum Island, a kingless country that is trying to establish a new government. Due to the actions of the previous king, Wapol, there is only one doctor left—a "witch" named Kureha who lives at the top of a mountain. Natsu, Luffy, Gray and Sanji must reach the peak, but what will happen when the exiled King Wapol returns to reclaim his country? * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 24 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 14 Chapters * 153. Maximum Speed * 154. "Tin-Can" Wapol * 155. See? * 156. Adventure in a Nameless Country * 157. Dr. Kureha * 158. Lapins * 159. A Man Named Dalton * 160. Avalanche * 161. The Summit * 162. Enter Chopper Tony Tony * 163. The Castle of Snow * 164. Quack Doctor * 165. Skull and Cherry Blossoms * 166. Clumsy * 167. Snowy Tale * 168. Carrying on His Will * 169. Battle to Defend the Kingdom * 170. Frauds * 171. Unbreakable * 172. RUMBLE!! * 173. Drum Island Mega Monster 7 Barrel Super Shot * 174. The Skies of Drum * 175. Full Moon * 176. Hiriluk's Cherry Blossoms * 177. To Alabasta Episodes * 177. Nami’s Sick? Beyond the Snow Falling on the Sea! * 178. A Raid! The Tin Tyrant and "Tin-Can" Wapol! * 179. An Island without Doctors? Saving Nami through an Adventure in a Nameless Land! * 180. Rabid Rabbits & An Avalanche! The Doctor Called Witch! * 181. Dalton’s Resolve! Wapol’s Corps Land on the Island! * 182. The Island Where Snow Lives! The Big Climb the Drum Rockies! * 183. Blue-nosed Reindeer! Chopper Tony Tony’s Secret! * 184. An Outcast's Dream! Hiriluk the Freaky Quack! * 185. Hiriluk’s Cherry Blossoms and the Impossible Dream and Will that Gets Carried On! * 186. Fight Wapol's Crew and Defending the Flag! The Power of the Munch-Munch Fruit! * 187. Let's Get Ready to Rumble, Zoan-type Curséd Fruit! Chopper’s Seven-form Transformation! * 188. The Once & Future King When the Kingdom’s Rule Ends! The Flag of Faith Flies Forever! * 189. Hiriluk’s Cherry Blossoms! Doc Rock Miracles in the Drum Rockies! * 190. Goodbye Drum Island! I’m Going Out to Sea and Heading For Disaster! Alabasta Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= Team Natsu, the Straw Hats, with Kureha's assistant Chopper Tony Tony, finally arrive at Alabasta, which is on the verge of civil war. Vivi must reach the rebels and tell them the real cause behind the conflict, but Crocodile, leader of Baroque Works and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, will not just stand by and watch. In the end, Baroque Works, navy forces, wizards & pirates, the royal guards, and the rebel army clash in a battle that will determine the fate of the country itself. * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= 63 * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= 39 Chapters * 178. "Pirate" Sir Crocodile * 179. Oh Come My Way Days * 180. Trace Arrives * 181. Landing in Alabasta * 182. Come On * 183. Spiders Café at Eight O'Clock * 184. The Green City Erumalu * 185. Adventure in the Kingdom of Sand * 186. Yuba, the Town of Rebels * 187. I Love My Country * 188. Operation Utopia * 189. Luffy vs. Vivi * 190. Battle Front * 191. Rainbase, The Town of Dreams * 192. The Kingdom's Strongest Warrior * 193. Beginning * 194. Koza, Leader of the Rebels * 195. Rebellion * 196. Banana Gators * 197. Mr. Prince * 198. Release * 199. Rush * 200. 30 Million vs. 80 Million * 201. Grand Line Region's Level * 202. Showdown at Alubarna * 203. Alabasta Animal Land * 204. Super Sonic Duck Quiz * 205. Roar * 206. Squadron Leader Karoo * 207. Molehill, Block 4 * 208. Oh... Is That So? * 209. 4 * 210. Stalemate * 211. Crazy Karate * 212. 2 * 213. Weather Forcer * 214. She Who Controls The Weather * 215. Tornado Warning * 216. Utopia * 217. Cutting Steel * 218. Mr. Bushido * 219. 1 * 220. The Leaders * 221. 4:15 PM * 222. Make A Stand!! * 223. Team Natsu Vs. Crocodile * 224. Robin Nico * 225. The Royal Mausoleum * 226. Crocodile-ish * 227. RED * 228. The Sand-Sand Band's Secret Fort * 229. Hope Ignition!! * 230. Nightmare * 231. Guardian Spirit * 232. I Will Defeat You * 233. Zero * 234. King * 235. Some Justice * 236. V.I.P. * 237. Strategy to Escape the Sand Kingdom * 238. Last Waltz * 239. Vivi's Adventure * 240. Stowaway * 241. But Even So, I'll... * 241. Love & Lucky Episodes * 191. Alabasta's Hero! Face Off A Ballerina on the Ship! * 192. Off to the Desert Kingdom! The Rain-Summing Boogie Powder and the Rebel Army! * 193. Chasing Luffy, The Hero's Reunion! His Name is "Fire Fist" Trace! * 194. Oh, Brother, Trace and Luffy! Hot Emotions and Brotherly Bonds! * 195. All Dried Up Erumalu, the City of Green and the Kung-Fu Jugons! * 196. Humps, Bumps & Chumps The Monsters that Live in the Scorching Land! * 197. Enter the Sand Trap of Desert Pirates! The Men Who Live Freely! * 198. Tough, Bluff, False, Fortitude! Camu, Rebel Soldier at Heart! * 199. Kids of the Kingdom, Rebel Warrior Koza! The Dream Vowed to Vivi! * 200. Showdown in a Heat Haze! Trace vs. the Gallant Scorpion! * 201. Ruins and Lost Ways! Secret Beneath the Sand * 202. Spiders Café at 8 o'Clock! The Odd Numbers and Enemy Leaders Gather! * 203. Zero! The Tearful Vow to Put Friends on the Line! * 204. The Battlefront of Alabasta! Chase to Rainbase, the City of Dreams! * 205. The Trap of Certain Caged Defeat! Storming Raindinners! * 206. Kingnapped, Operation Utopia Commences! The Swell of Rebellion Stirs! * 207. The Terrifying Banana Gators! They Call Me Mr. Prince! * 208. The Key to a Great Comeback Escape! The Wax-Wax Ball! * 209. Zero Tolerance and Merciless Mortal Combat! Luffy vs. Crocodile! * 210. Off the Hook, Dash For a Miracle! Alabasta Animal Land! * 211. Rebel Army vs. Royal Army! Showdown at Alubarna! * 212. Two Bad, Alubarna Grieves! The Fierce Captain Karoo! * 213. Sworn on a Friend's Dream! The Battle of Extra Innings! * 214. Big Opening Blow Up! The Clone-Clone Montage! * 215. Trading Faces! Bon Clay's Rapid-Fire Crazy Karate! * 216. Bad Girls, Nami's Cyclone Advisory! The Weather Forcer Bursts! * 217. Secret Passed Down in The Royal Family! The Ancient Weapon Pluton! * 218. Secret of Powerful Swordplay! Zolo vs. Mr. 1! * 219. Hook, Lie & Sinker! Jiraimbo vs Creed * 220. Live & Let Dry Sand Croc and Team Natsu! * 221. Where Vivi's Voice Gets Heard! His Fatal Flaw as The Hero Returns! * 222. The Crypt Script! Luffy, Run to the Royal Tomb! * 223. The Sweat Threat as The Nightmare Draws Near! This is the Sand-Sand Clan's Secret Base! * 224. The Bomb in the Bellfry! My Name is Pell, Guardian Deity of the Country! * 225. Sandbagged! Rain Falls in Alabasta! * 226. All the King's Men! Pirates and Different Ideas of Justice! * 227. Weapons and Tools * 228. A Monster in the Snow and Rain * 229. The Pirates' Banquet and The Turn of the Two Operation Escape From Alabasta! * 230. It All Started On That Day! Vivi Tells the Story of Her Adventure! * 231. Scent of Stowaway Danger! The Seventh Member is Robin Nico! * 232. The Day of Fated Meeting * 233. Special Request: Watch out for the guy you like! * 234. LOVE & LUCKY Oración Seis Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= The group tearfully leaves Vivi behind and continue on their journey with Ms. Sunday, aka Robin Nico, joining the Straw Hat's crew as an archaeologist. When Oración Seis, one of the top three Dark Guilds in Fiore makes a move at seizing an ancient and deadly Magic called Nirvana, an alliance of the Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter guilds and the Straw Hats sets out to destroy it for good. Wendy's past comes slowly into motion... * Manga Volumes= * Total Chapters= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 242. Nirvana * 243. Allies, Unite! * 244. 19 vs. 6 * 245. Oración Seis Appears * 246. Priestess of the Sky * 247. Coffin * 248. The Girl and the Ghosts * 249. Didn't Count On * 250. Dead Grand Prix * 251. Slow Speed World * 252. Light * 253. Darkness * 254. Celestial Spirit Brawl * 255. Pretty Voice * 256. Memory of Jellal * 257. You Are Free * 258. Guild of Hope * 259. March of Destruction * 260. The Super Aerial Battle!! Natsu vs. Cobra * 261. Dragon's Roar * 262. Annihilation of Six Demons?! * 263. Jura the Tenth Saint * 264. Counter Attack in the Middle of the Night * 265. Your Words Especially * 266. Last Man * 267. Zero * 268. From Heaven's Steed to the Fairies * 269. The Door to Memory * 270. The Flame of Guilt * 271. The Power of Emotion * 272. Fight for Right * 273. I'm by Your Side * 274. The Scarlet Sky * 275. A Guild of One Episodes * 235. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 236. Oración Seis Appears! * 237. Sky Maiden * 238. The Girl and the Ghost * 239. Dead Grand Prix * 240. Darkness * 241. Spirit vs. Spirit * 242. Recollections of Jellal * 243. March to Destruction * 244. Super Air Battle! Natsu vs. Cobra * 245. Jura of the Ten Wizard Saint * 246. Only Your Words * 247. Zero * 248. From Pegasus to Fairies * 249. The Power of Feelings * 250. I'm With You * 251. A Guild for Only One Goat Island Arc * Arc Name= Goat Island Arc * Arc Info= Team Natsu and the Straw Hats meet an old man and his goats who supposedly have a great treasure, but the Navy are after his treasure too. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 252. Zenny of the Island of Goats and the Pirate Ship in the Mountains! * 253. How's Tricks? The Designs of Zenny the Moneylender! * 254. Whereabouts of the Island Treasure! Attack of the Zenny Pirates! Daphne Arc * Arc Name= Daphne Arc * Arc Info= A mysterious woman named Daphne traps Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Even more mysteriously, Gray seems to have betrayed his guild to fulfill her evil plans. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 255. Call of the Dragon * 256. Natsu vs. Gray!! * 257. Friendship Will Overcome the Dead * 258. Fairy Tail Wizards Post-Daphne Arc * Arc Name= Post-Daphne Arc * Arc Info= a series of character-centered episodes taking place immediately after the Daphne Arc. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 259. The First Patient! The Untold Story of the Rumble Ball! * 260. Rainbow Sakura * 261. Uprising of the Navigator! For the Unyielding Dream! * 262. Wendy's First Big Mission!? * 263. A Recipe Handed Down! Sanji, the Iron-Man of Curry! * 264. Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race * 265. I Will Make it Bloom! Usopp, The Man, and the Eight-Food Shell! * 266. Legend of the Fabled Pirate Hunter! Zolo, the Wandering Swordsman! Luluka Island Arc * Arc Name= Luluka Island Arc * Arc Info= Team Natsu the Straw Hats comes across an island under the control of a cruel former pirate and an old man trying to unlock the secrets of a space-time warp known as the Rainbow Mist. Things start to get complicated when Luffy and the others end up getting trapped in the Rainbow Mist, however. * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * 267. Legend of the Rainbow Mist! Old Man Henzo of the Luluka Island! * 268. Residents of the Land of Eternity! The Pumpkin Pirates in the Wrecker's Reef! * 269. Thoughts of Home! The Pirate Graveyard of No Way Out or Escape! * 270. Into The Mist, An Inevitable Melee! Wetton's Schemes and the Rainbow Tower! * 271. The Great Escape! To the Other Side of the Rainbow! Edolas Arc * Arc Name= Edolas Arc * Arc Info= The hyper dimensional transport spell Anima finally grows too big and sends Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town to Edolas, seemingly leaving only Luffy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla behind. The heroes travel to this Edolas, a world where Magic is scarce and faces are all too familiar, to rescue their friends from a greedy, Magic-hoarding King. The origins of Happy, Carla, and Mystogan also come to the forefront... * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 276. Wendy the Fairy Girl * 277. Black Dragon * 278. the Vanishing Town * 279. Earth-land * 280. Edolas * 281. Fairy Hunting * 282. Faust * 283. The Key to Hope * 284. Fireball * 285. Revelation * 286. Welcome Home * 287. Extalia * 288. Fly to Your Friends! * 289. Because I'm By Your Side * 290. Code ETD * 291. Erza vs. Erza * 292. Full Out Attack of the Edolas Forces * 293. It's People's Lives, Right?!!! * 294. Monster Academy * 295. For the Pride of the Great Celestial River * 296. Ice Boy * 297. My Cat * 298. Chain Cannon of the Doomsday Dragon * 299. One Wing * 300. The Boy From Back Then * 301. Dragon Sense * 302. Three-Man Cell * 303. Won't Run Anymore * 304. To Be Alive * 305. I'm Standing Right Here * 306. King of a New World * 307. Demon God Dragneel * 308. Bye-Bye Fairy Tail and Straw Hat Pirates * 309. The Wings to Tomorrow * 310. Lisanna * 311. A Ship that Falls from The Sky Episodes * 076. Gildarts * 272. Earth Land * 273. Edolas * 274. Fairy Hunting * 275. Key of Hope * 276. Fireball * 277. Welcome Back * 278. Extalia * 279. Fly! To Your Friends! * 0. Code ETD * 281. Erza vs. Erza * 282. These Are Lives!!!! * 283. The River of Stars for Pride's Sake * 284. Dragon Chain Cannon of Demise * 285. The Boy from That Time * 286. Dragon Sense * 287. For All The Living Things * 288. I'm Standing Here * 289. Bye Bye Edolas * 290. Lisanna * 291. A Ship is Falling! Jaya Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= When a ship inexplicably falls from the sky and the Grand Compass begins pointing up, they go to the island of Jaya for information on "Sky Island". There, they encounter Bellamy, a pirate who is heralding a "New Age" where pirates do not dream, and a man named Cricket . * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * 312. Why the Grand Compass is Dome-Shaped * 313. Masira the King of Salvagers * 314. A Walk on the Seafloor * 315. Monsters * 316. The Giant Novice * 317. I Promise Never to Fight in This Town * 318. Do Not Dream * 319. People's Dreams * 320. Shojo, the King of the Seafloor Salvagers * 321. Noland the Liar * 322. Cricket Mombran, the Last Boss of the Saruyama Alliance * 323. Let's Eat * 324. Pursue the South Bird! * 325. Bellamy the Hyena * 326. The 100 Million Berry Man * 327. The World's Greatest Power * 328. Please Remember * 329. The Knock Up Stream * 330. The Ship Sails to the Sky Episodes * 292. Caught Log! The King of Salvagers, Masira! * 293. Monsters Appear! Don't Mess with the Whitebeard Pirates! * 294. Quit Dreaming! Mock Town, the Town of Ridicule! * 295. Distinguished Pirates! A Man Who Talks of Dreams and the King of Undersea Search! * 296. Legendary Family! Noland the Liar! * 297. Steer for the Clouds! Capture the South Bird! * 298. Dreams Don't Come True! Bellamy vs. the Saruyama Alliance * 299. 100 Million Man! World's Greatest Power and Pirate Blackbeard * 300. Take To The Sky! Ride The Knock-Up Stream! Skypeia Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . G-8 Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Goat Island Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Tenrou Island Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Ocean's Dream Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Magnolia Town Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Foxy's Return Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Key of the Starry Sky Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Water Seven Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Enies Lobby Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Post-Enies Lobby Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Grand Magic Games Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Lovely Land Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Thriller Bark Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Sun Village Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Spa Island Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Sabaody Tartaros Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Amazon Lily Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Little East Blue Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes * . * . Impel Down Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Navyford Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . Post-War Arc * Arc Name= * Arc Info= * Anime Volumes= * Total Episodes= Chapters * . * . Episodes * . * . See also External Links * Story Arcs - ''Fairy Tail Wiki * Story Arcs - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Story Arcs